


Love Bites

by QueenBumble



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bickering, Choking, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Force Choking, Hickies, I may write more in this universe later, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Marking, On BOTH SIDES, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rey riding Ren, mildly angry sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBumble/pseuds/QueenBumble
Summary: I wrote this for Lilithsaur on tumblr when she wanted some Rey riding and choking Kylo... I love kinksters.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsaur/gifts).



Rey had been working underneath Finn’s TIE fighter since lunch and the job had run into the evening. She had been happy to do him the favor since he and Poe were off with the ex-stormtroopers coming up with and cataloging names as well as specialties for the new army. New army. New government. Everything was changing for the better and she couldn’t help but be elated.

“Rey! You’re still under there?”

She shimmied out from under the ship— her gray robes were stained with grease and lubricant and only a few locks of her hair were still stuck in the band. Finn and Poe were sat against empty shipping crates with trays of food in their hands.

“Ooh, tell me one of you brought me dinner,” Rey wiped her hands and face with the clean portion of a rag she’d had on standby.

“Of course we did,” Finn extended a tray with a two rolls and a ration of meat, “you get an extra roll for being such a master mechanic and fixing up my ship today.”

Rey balanced the tray on her knees so she could pull her hair into a bun. She dug in heartily. She explained all of the customizations she’d done to his ship and that it would be better suited for Poe’s reckless piloting style. They had finished their meals and begun to relax when Finn leaned toward Rey.

“I think you have something on your neck,” He squinted, trying to observe the mark. Poe snickered, leaning against a crate and picking at whatever imaginary food was stuck between his flawless teeth.

“She has grease all over, like always.”

“No, no. It’s not grease— did something fall on you while you were under there?”

Rey frowned and rubbed at her neck, around the base of her throat it was slightly tender but had no reason to be.

“Nothing has touched my neck, Finn.”

Poe scooted over to where Finn was and took one look at Rey’s neck. His face reddened.

Rey was impatient with both of them staring at her.

“What the hell are you going on about? What is it?”

“It looks like a bruise, Rey.”

“It’s a hickey.” Poe said quickly. Finn and Rey both looked at him confused.

“Oh my star- neither of you know wha- No of course you two wouldn’t.” He ran his hands over his face, obviously embarrassed.

“Ahh— A hickey is a bruise you get when another person… bites or sucks on your skin.”

 

Rey. Was. Mortified. She could feel the heat radiating off her face. Goddamn Kylo. She stood up suddenly and tripped towards the hallway entrance, “You know, I do recall dropping my wrench on myself earlier. Thank you for bringing my dinner, I’ll see you in the morning!”

Her footsteps echoed through the hall and she skidded to a halt when she reached the elevator. It took so much restraint not to punch a hole in the button panel and just press Kylo’s floor number. The mirrors in the elevator gave her a horrifyingly clear view of her emotions. She rubbed her face trying to get rid of the deep blush that went from the tip of her ears to her chest. Rey took a deep breath and touched the purple mark above her robe. She remembered when Kylo’s lips had rested there, the sounds she’d made as he worked his way down her until his head rested between her thighs. This blush was going nowhere soon. She pulled her hair out of her bun and combed through with her fingers. The elevator door slid open and she made a beeline for his living quarters.

She punched in the code and as the metal door shut behind her she called out, “KYLO REN.”

Kylo had been in the refresher trying to work out why he’d been so irritated for the last few minutes and nearly jumped out of his skin when Rey’s voice reverberated through the walls. He realized it wasn’t his frustration he’d been feeling. With a towel wrapped securely around his hips he entered the main room to see Rey, legs crossed, on the edge of the bed they shared most nights.

“Rey, is everything al-”

“Explain this.” She pulled her hair back and exposed the small bruise. Kylo’s slightly nervous energy changed into something else. Rey watched his face contort trying to restrain something, and then a loud guffaw escaped.

He was laughing at her. Rey was on him in a breath, “This isn’t funny!,” She pushed at his bare chest and he barely swayed, “What gives you the right to mark me? Finn and Poe noticed this and knew what it meant! Poe called it a- a hickey?”

Kylo stared down at her, his brown eyes so focused on the small woman, a smile still lingered on his lips. It pleased him thoroughly to know that the pilot and trooper were the ones to find what he’d left on Rey. His beautiful and ferocious little Rey. His hands traced up her arms, over her shoulders and rested on her jawline.

“I prefer to call them ‘love bites’ sweetheart,” he brushed his lips against the wrinkle between her down-turned eyebrows, “and I’m only marking what’s mine.”

Rey stepped out of his grasp, “I’m not something for you to possess, Kylo! Who knows how many people noticed this? They are going to think-”

“What? That you spend your nights in my bed? That you’re rumored to love the Jedi Killer? You do don’t you?”

“Yes, but it’s no one else’s business what we do together. I don’t need people thinking about you and I and that I submit to- to,” She didn’t know how to finish. Kylo looked at her expectantly— It was obvious that Rey didn’t have the words. Kylo stepped closer to her and he was pleased she didn’t retreat again.

“If anyone has submitted to the other, it’s been me. You marked me first, Rey. You smothered whatever darkness I tried to fuel. You possess me in as many ways as I do you,” he took her hand and set it atop the scar she’d left on him, “I can’t look at myself without seeing all that you’ve done for me. Everyone here knows I am nothing if not yours; leaving a small mark of my own was satisfying but I wont do it again if it bothers you so. I wanted you to think of me when you noticed it.”

Rey’s anger boiled down to a low simmer by the end of his lament. Her thumb brushed along the scar and followed it down his neck and chest.

Her fingers on him felt like fire in comparison to the cool recycled air and it took too much effort to keep his eyes open.

“I don’t want people knowing what we do,” she wrapped her arm around him and rested her hand between the dimples of his lower back, “I don’t want people getting ideas…” _I don’t want them to imagine you in bed._ He saw her running scenarios through her mind, the women on the ship suddenly realizing he’s sexy instead of intimidating, Kylo having his choice of women of all shapes, sizes, and species…

“Did you not hear a thing I just said, Rey? I am yours. Yours alone. And I’m never going to want anyone else, sweetheart.”

She nodded, trying hard to believe him.

“We can find some other public way of showing that we belong to one another but love bites are only for us, okay? And I need a way to hide this one.”

Kylo smiled then, he could abide by that. He placed his large thumb over the bruise on her neck and gently rubbed over it, imagining the blood moving under her skin and healing. The force wiped away the bruise as if it had been another smudge of grease on Rey’s skin.

“Good as new,” he bent at the knees and kissed the clear skin at the base of her throat, “Am I forgiven?”

How could she deny this man anything? Her hands slid into his hair and pulled him in for a hard kiss, “Mmyesh,” their teeth nearly clacked together in giving him an affirmative nod during the kiss.

Kylo pulled the tiny figure into his embrace and lifted, they made their way back to the refresher. Rey pushed into his mind, melding her thoughts and his.

_Why are we not going to bed?_

Kylo stepped into the fresher before setting her down and smearing his hands all over her face then facing his palms toward her, “Look at this!” They looked like he’d just had his fingerprints recorded, “You are always so dirty what am I supposed to do with you.”

Rey was laughing the entire time he undid her “disgusting” robes and tossed them on the bathroom floor along with his towel. He took no time to turn on the hot water and have Rey pinned between the chrome wall and a soapy rag. Kylo had been pleasantly surprised months ago when he’d discovered how ticklish his little Rey was.

“Noo! I’m clean!,” Rey nearly choked from giggling so hard as she fought off her assailant and the water falling from above. Kylo’s arm was wrapped snugly around her waist as he scrubbed the oil and grime off his desert rat, she wriggled like one at least. He took too much pleasure in cleaning her, in fact, his erection was almost painful as it pressed into Rey’s lower abdomen. Rey took her short nails and dragged them across her lover’s large back and relished in the guttural noises he made when they’d dug into his tight ass.

 _I guess you’re clean enough…_ He kissed her without restraint-- lips, teeth and tongue making her dizzy as he left love bites on her breasts and hips. She pulled him by his hair to kiss her on the mouth and she couldn’t tell if it was herself or him she’d made groan when biting his lip.

Kylo could taste a hint of blood coming from his bottom lip and he kissed Rey once more before spinning her around and smacking her on the left cheek. The squeal of surprise that came out of her was terribly erotic and he could feel his already hardened cock twitch with anticipation. He rubbed his weeping member between her ass cheeks and held her to him, his nimble fingers slipping into her slick heat to find the bundle of nerves he so desperately wanted to toy with.

Rey could feel her thighs covered in a wetness that wasn’t coming from the pipes. Her back was bowed, Kylo’s cock pressed up against her rear while he worked her with his thick fingers, his thumb pressed mercilessly against her clit as two large fingers pumped in and out of her at an excruciating tempo. Her mind went blank as she focused on only the rhythm of his heart.

Kylo’s free hand worked at Rey’s breasts for a few beats before sliding up to her neck where he squeezed gently and turned her face towards his own.

“You have no idea how much you mean to me, do you?”

He kissed her softly, contradicting every other thing he was doing to her at that moment, then invaded her thoughts.

_Mine, you are all mine, Rey. You’re my star, my gravity. I need you to understand. I’m yours, only yours for the taking._

She came undone around him, light bursting behind her eyelids before fading back into reality. Kylo held her steady as she regained her faculties and licked his fingers clean. Any remnants of frustration from before had been transformed into something new. Rey turned in Kylo’s arms, “We need to get in bed. Now.” The water stopped, she’d turned the knob with the force and slid open the refresher door.

“Yes, ma’am,” he punctuated with a kiss. They dried off just enough to not create a hazard for later and hastily made their way to the main room. They were lucky Kylo didn’t have much of anything in his living quarters besides necessities because their lips didn’t leave one another’s as they stumbled from the bathroom onto the bed. When he went to lay Rey down she pushed him, locking her legs around his waist and flipping him onto the sheets.

Kylo felt the wind escape his lungs and he wheezed an, “Okay, you can top,” which made Rey laugh and kiss his chest apologetically. Her kisses became more languid, her nails traced the planes of his abdomen gently, and then she nipped and sucked on his collarbone, hard.

“Ahh fuck!” Kylo gripped her hips tightly, and when Rey pulled back to witness the mark she’d made, a wave of arousal washed through her. Kylo grunted and bucked his hips slightly, his cock pressed against her ass again. She ignored his hint and admired the purplish red bruise she’d made on his collar. She traced down her own body, brushing over all the hickeys he’d left on her in the shower and quickly realized she was more than okay with these hidden marks of ownership.

 _You want me to show you what’s mine?_ Kylo blinked up at her comprehending what she’d whispered in his mind. He nodded slowly, “Yes,” his voice deep with want.

Rey ran her fingernails over the thin skin on his inner wrist before positioning both of his arms above his head.

_Don’t move unless I say. Understand?_

_Yes._

Rey shimmied up his body, knees on either side of his chest, arms mirroring his, as she draws her tongue along his jawline.

_You’re mine, Kylo. These strong arms— will only ever hold me in them._

Her lips hover above his own, barely brushing against one another.

_Your lips— will only ever whisper into my skin. I’m the only one to ever kiss them._

Kylo tried to kiss her but she held him down using the force. If he actually tried to fight her he would have a chance at escaping but, he wouldn’t actually try. She flicked her tongue across his bottom lip where she had bit him earlier. She traced the pads of her fingers down his scar once more before moving down his body. She took a flat nipple between her teeth and tugged until Kylo arched his back and moaned her name.

_This body is mine— as mine is yours, as well as the heart inside it. I’m yours, Kylo._

She positioned her core over him and sheathed him inside her with little warning.

“Kriffing hell! Rey, you need to tell me when-”

Rey was too busy steadying herself holding his thighs to silence him with her hands, so she applied a little pressure with the force. He stilled, his cheeks turned scarlet and she released her hold on him thinking she’d done it too hard.

“Did I hurt you?”

“Uh, no. Do that again, please.”

Rey turned red for the hundredth time that day. She leaned forward, pulling herself off of him almost all the way, then slid her wet cunt back down him while pressing on the sides of his neck. She swears she can feel him harden inside her. She kisses up his neck and bites and sucks until there is a dark bruise formed and then slams her hips to meet his once more.

_I’ll heal that later…_

_Like hell you will!_

She sits up on his hips and rocks against him, changing the pressure on his neck as she slides off and on him. He moves his hands from above his head and latches on to her hips hard enough she’s hoping his fingers will leave bruises. She chokes him harder and he stills.

_I never said you could move your hands, love._

_If you choke me any harder I’m going to have to get you off with my mouth instead._

Rey chuckles, “Naughty,” and loosens her grip. Kylo moves his hands to the sheets and balls his fists as Rey begins to move again, riding him faster than before.

The force weaves its way around Kylo’s neck and he feels the pounding pressure in his head from the lack of oxygen. Rey kept a snug hold on him as she slipped her soaked cunt down his cock, the lewd noises sounded like echoes in his head as he felt the heat build in his abdomen. Rey’s rhythm became erratic and he could feel her tightening around him, her vice grip on his member as well as his neck.

_This is mine, all mine Kylo, every drop of sweat and cum— It’s all for me_

_I’m yours, Sweetheart_

_I’m yours, Ben_

He met her stroke for stroke, slamming into her as his vision blurred around the edges and as she spasmed around him he felt one last squeeze of his throat before he held her hips so tight he thought she may break. He came inside her so violently he was sure the entire floor heard him cry her name. Rey collapsed on top of him breathing heavily. They just laid there, trying to catch their breath. When they could finally speak Rey offered to heal the hickey she’d given him on his neck.

  
“I’m keeping this,” Kylo smirked and ran his hands over her figure still fit so perfectly together with him. If she wanted to take away her marks on him he’d make her work for it. Maybe if he could piss her off just enough, she’d force choke him again.

Her eyes locked in on him, their thoughts were never their own, and she laced her fingers behind his neck as she lifted her rear enough to have his length leave her empty. She tugged at his earlobe with her teeth, his skin prickled beneath her.

“You’re going to get your wish if you don’t let me heal that bruise, my love.”

“Then I am definitely keeping your love bite, Rey.”

 


End file.
